


When Words Fail

by Echo_Delta



Series: All our fears would be irrelevant [1]
Category: Star Wars: Thrawn Series - Timothy Zahn (2017)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Mutual Pining, One Shot, just really cute idk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-04
Updated: 2020-05-04
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:08:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,042
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24005650
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Echo_Delta/pseuds/Echo_Delta
Summary: Eli teaches Vah'nya how to dance.
Relationships: Vah'nya/Eli Vanto
Series: All our fears would be irrelevant [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1927843
Comments: 11
Kudos: 38





	When Words Fail

**Author's Note:**

> Rated T for mild swearing.

Eli looked around the room full of formally dressed Chiss.

_ What the hell did I get myself into? _

Aware that he stuck out worse than a Krayt dragon in an orchard, he looked around, trying to find someone he recognized. He knew a few of the Steadfast crew were here somewhere.

Why he had even been invited was beyond him. Ar’alani had said it would be “useful” if he went, whatever that meant. She probably had an ulterior motive, part of some convoluted power play. It was all too complicated for him to try to understand.

He’d done as he was told, even though he had no idea what good he’d do. Eli had never been one for social events. He’d been to a few with Thrawn, but of course on those occasions he’d had an excuse to stick by the one person he knew. He laughed to himself. Those were the days. Being a “translator” for Thrawn was probably the phase in his life that had changed him the most. For the better, he hoped. Looking back, he realized Thrawn was not any better at this than he was. He made up for it, though, with confidence.

Confidence was never something Eli had in great supply. Any situation he was not comfortable with would make his heart pound, make it hard for him to think clearly. He had learned how to function under pressure just fine; Thrawn had taught him that much. But confidence under pressure? That was a trait he admired.

He really had no idea what to do. Hoping everyone would just leave him alone would not be enough tonight. Already feeling the stares of a few nearby Chiss, he decided to see if he could find Vah’nya. He’d heard rumors from crewmates that she had been invited too. He hoped they were true, vaguely wondering if social events were any more her speed than his.

He started walking toward nowhere in particular, hoping to find someone he at least recognized. He could work his way from there.

“Eli!” He heard a familiar voice behind him.

He turned around.

Eli had to stop himself from gasping when he saw Vah’nya. She looked  _ radiant _ . A sleek black dress hugged her figure and her long hair fell unhindered down past her shoulders, a stark contrast to her usual utilitarian bun and uniform.

Her piercing eyes were locked on his, and she had an amused half smile on her face.

“You looked a little lost,” she said, and Eli wasn’t sure if she was teasing or serious.

He looked down. Was it really that obvious that he had no idea what he was doing? “Yeah, this isn’t exactly my area of expertise,” he said finally.

Looking back up at her, he saw her smile grow wider. She tilted her head. “You are right, I forgot. Your area of expertise is sitting alone in your room, looking at numbers.”

“And  _ yours _ is weird magic no one can explain,” he replied, excited that he was able to think of a clever response.

She arched an eyebrow. At first he was afraid he had offended her, but then she laughed lightly. 

“I’m glad you are here,” she said, taking an easy step closer. In a lower voice, like she was admitting something confidential, she continued. “I said you looked lost, but I was feeling a bit lost as well.”

A warm feeling flooded his chest at her words. He was glad he wasn’t alone. Suddenly he had the overwhelming sense that he never wanted to be alone again. He never wanted to be away from this, whatever  _ this _ was. 

What that meant for him, for his future, he didn’t know.

He realized he’d been staring.

_ Say something _ , he thought. But what should he say?

_ I’m glad you’re here too? _

_ I always feel lost when I’m not with you? _

His heart was racing.

_ I love you? _

All these words ran through his head, dizzying him. In the back of his mind, he was aware of music starting to play. A slow song. He smiled. Sometimes he wished he knew how to bend words to his will like Thrawn could, but actions were more important, right? He could sure as hell  _ show _ Vah’nya what she meant to him.

“Do you want to dance?” he blurted out before he could change his mind.

She blinked, her eyes widening. She looked down, then back up, her cheeks slightly purple. 

“I don’t know how,” she said at last.

Eli smiled. “I can teach you.”

She smiled back, a rare full smile this time.

He took her hand.

He had learned to dance as a child, first from watching his parents and then from experience. He’d practiced on a few teenage sweethearts, charming them now and again with his skills.

Now, as he guided Vah’nya through the steps, he knew this was different. There was  _ trust _ here, he realized as she moved in response to him like the ocean with the moon of his homeworld, under which he had danced before, but not like this. Never like this. She picked up his rhythm seamlessly, stumbling a few times at first but relaxing more and more as the song went on. Soon she stopped worrying about what her feet were doing and looked him in the eye, moving just a little closer. 

They both knew no words were necessary.

If the song had lasted forever, Eli would have been content, but he knew that was a dream out of his reach. Nothing lasted forever. He had learned that, just like anyone else.

The final notes reverberated around them as their movements slowed. Her scarlet eyes bored into his as the music swelled, then faded into nothing.

Her hand reached up to rest lightly on his cheek. 

Time seemed to stop as he leaned closer, the rest of the galaxy a blur, a distant memory.

Then he was suddenly, painfully aware of the full room, the sound of talking, the other dancers leaving the floor around them. Vah’nya’s lips pulled into a sad smile and her eyes said what he knew to be true.

_ Not here. _

_ Not now. _

They lingered longer than they should have in that impossible moment together, then broke apart.

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> In honor of Star Wars day 2020 I decided to post my very first fic! There is not NEARLY enough written about these two.  
> If you liked it, feel free to leave a comment! I would love feedback. Constructive criticism is welcome but please be nice.  
> Also if anyone can think of a ship name, please let me know. I can't think of one.


End file.
